El Cuerpo Del Deseo
by Mitcha
Summary: Tener dos trabajos es a veces estresante, no?...pero si uno de ellos te gusta y te diviertes…porque habría de quejarse? ¿Sino estas lastimando a alguien? eso para Shaoran se ha convertido en sinónimo de ADRENALINA 2UP!
1. Dos trabajos

_NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE_

Antes que nada, déjenme decirles esta historia la hemos hecho mi querida amiga Vanessa alias MiTcHa y yo Vanessa - alias DrEaMs KoKoRo en fin solo para que sepan.

Yep…este es otro nuevo fic en el que me he unido a esta niña para ver si de esta manera logramos atraer mas lectores, además de darle rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación espero les guste! Si no….ya esto será el colmo de los colmos! ¬¬ jejeje

Disclaimer: este es un Universo Alterno, no habrá magia (eso creo si no se le ocurre a mi compa escribir sobre eso ¬¬ jejeje), tal vez un poco de todo (depende de nuestras cabecitas que a veces no nos ayudan en mucho ¬¬ en especial cuando trabajan juntas).

Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece y dudo que sea nuestro (eso pienso yo…aunque DrEaMs KoKoRo tiene ese deseo escrito en algún lugar… se vale soñar no crees a mi me da igual: p, solo felicito a esa maravillosa gente que creo tan bonito anime -).

DISFRUTENLO!

El Cuerpo Del Deseo

Se acomodó frente a sus ojos marrones nuevamente los lentes oscuros que lo protegían del molesto sol y se acostó de nuevo en su silla, pero se vió interrumpido por un estrenduosoruido proveniente de su lado izquierdo Miró a esa dirección y se sorprendió al ver a una gran cantidad de chicas corriendo hacia él, gritando su nombre.

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla de playa mirando hacia todos lados, con el fin de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse; sin más remedio, decidió ocultarse detrás de la silla. **C**uando pensó que ya las había perdido se vió rodeado de la multitud de chicas listas a lanzarse sobre él…

tictictictic…tictictictic…tictictictic

Se levantó un poco sudoroso… ¿Desde cuando soñaba cosas tan extrañas es decir ¿Una estampida de chicas tras de **é**l, ahora si que estaba volviéndose loco o talvez el trabajo lo tenía estresado. O mucho loacosamos con tanto fic! XD mas bien creo que sufre, por tantos trabajos que le ponemos)

Perezosamente se levantó de su mullida cama de sabanas de seda verde, y caminó con dirección al baño. Llegó a éste y preparó su baño matutino, se despojó lentamente de su pijama que la verdad solo consistía en unos pantaloncillos cortos de color verde no muy ajustados que dejaban admirar su cuerpo perfecto: unos pectorales bien formados, un abdomen plano y firme, sus miembros tanto superiores como inferiores mostraban la firmeza de los músculos distribuidos/contenidos en ellos y unos glúteos bien definidos. No era un cuerpo exageradamente corpulento, simplemente sus músculos estaban desarrollados y colocados de una manera perfecta, resultado de largas horas de ejercicios y pesas en el gimnasio y sin mencionar los entrenamientos de artes marciales y demás que debía tomar. Su cuerpo era toda una escultura hecha a mano, por así decirlo.

Luego de su baño, empezó con la fastidiosa tarea de ponerse la ropa para el trabajo: una pantalón negro, y una impecable camisa blanca, sin faltar la odiosa corbata como él le llamaba, y unos perfectos zapatos negros, recién lustrados y listos para ser usados, ocultando ese deseable cuerpo.

Camino hacia fuera de su apartamento: un cálido y espacioso lugar que además de servirle de hogar era su gimnasio personal. Estaba perfectamente acomodado para él y aunque no le gustara admitirlo le agradecía a su madre el hecho de dejar que él se lo costeara solo.

Salió del edificio y caminó entre la congestionada acera de la cuadra hasta llegar al que parecía ser el estacionamiento de aquellos lujosos departamentos. Sacó su llave e hizo sonar la alarma de su flamante convertible verde oscuro, claro si ese es su color favorito, ¿Cómo su carro no iba ser así?

Salió del lugar con el desayuno en el asiento del copiloto ¿si es que le puedes llamar desayuno a una tostada con miel y un poco de jugo de naranja en un termo? Que fue ingiriendo en el camino. (Mitcha: si es bien rico y nutritivo, si ah eso le llamas desayuno, yo prefiero un tazon de chocozucaritas y mucha leche… y no es propaganda. jeje)

Se detuvo cuando la luz roja del semáforo estaba encendida. Otro auto se paró a la par del suyo. Era conducido por una joven mujer que aprovechando el alto decidió maquillarse.

Cuando ella se estaba colocando el lápiz labial mira al conductor del otro auto causando que detuviera su actividad, para observar más detenidamente al atractivo hombre que ingería su tostada con miel y le daba un trago a su jugo.

Él por su parte, antes de tragar su bocado, sintió la mirada del conductor y se volteó. Al ver que era una dama, le dedicó una sonrisa con su boca llena de comida, haciéndolo como ver un niño gracioso y atractivo, provocando en la mujer un rubor y que su lápiz labial se corriera e hiciera una línea que llegaba hasta la mitad de su rostro, deformando sus delineados labios.

El semáforo cambio a verde y el conductor solo se despidió de ella con un simple movimiento de mano, dejándola ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos divisó la corporación en la que trabajaba.

Parqueó su auto en el estacionamiento del sótano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Li-

-Buenos días Xian.- Contestó bajándose del auto.

-Oye aun me pregunto ¿Cómo con tu trabajo te has costeado ese esplendido carro?- preguntó observando el auto de su compañero.

-Ahorro para el desde lo quince años- contestó con simpleza.

-Claro, yo también y aun ando en metro- dijo socarronamente.

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya llegarás a la meta.- dijo dándole ánimos.-Nos vemos – agregó despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

-Claro, adiós-

Caminó hacia el edificio de casi treinta pisos frente a él. Entró llamando la atención de una que otra chica que pasaba por ahí. Estaba de más decir que era todo un espectáculo para la vista femenina el que él pasara todas las mañana a través de los pasillos de la compañía, robando suspiros de adolescente a mas de una.

-Muy buenos días joven Li-

Como todas las mañanas era recibido por el comité de bienvenida una chica de sensuales movimientos y que intentaba siempre llegar a "conocer" mejor al chico como ella decía. Ya se le había hecho costumbre oír su melosa voz.

-Buenos días señorita Kiosuke- respondió cortésmente.

-Vamos Li llámame Lían, sabes que tú y yo somos compañeros, deberíamos "conocernos" mejor ¿Sabes?- dijo en tono sensual.

-Eeeehh será otro día Lían, tengo trabajo que hacer- respondió.

-Como quieras bombón sabes en donde buscarme cuando me necesites- respondió con un guiño.

-No te preocupes -"_serías la ultima a la que pediría ayuda en todo caso"pensó -_ nos veremos-

-Adioss Li-

Esa chica hacía lo mismo cada mañana desde que había ingresado a esa empresa a trabajar.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó el número quince en el tablero y esperó a llegar a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo ver una amplia oficina adornada con finos muebles en madera y demás accesorios de oficina en ella, se dirigió a una puerta con un letrero plateado con letras negras en ella, entró y cerró tras de si. "mensajería" era las palabras escritas en el rótulo.

Ya dentro de la oficina pudo ver a un hombre un poco mayor que él sentado frente a el escritorio con muchos papeles por aquí y por allá.

-Veo que hay mucho trabajo- comentó el recién llegado.

-Buenos días Li-

-Buenos días Sagara-

-Pues la verdad si tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, jeje al parecer alguien esta muy ocupado pidiendo de todo por correo- comentó clasificando la correspondencia.

-Bueno entonces comencemos ¿le parece?-

-Bien, ¿arriba o abajo?-

-Arriba-

-Me lo esperaba- comentó con picardía.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pregunta?-

-Costumbre- dijo elevando sus hombros.

-Bien nos veremos-

-Si, espero no encontrarme con tu ya sabes quien-

-Pero hombre si se nota que esta loca por ti- comentó divertido.

-Claro, si tu lo dices- respondió rodando sus ojos.

Así ambos hombres salieron de la oficina llevándose cada uno consigo una carretilla de cuatro ruedas que contenían algunos papeles y paquetes. Ya en el ascensor se separaron para tomar caminos diferentes.

Jiosuke Sagara era el compañero de trabajo del castaño, le llevaba por dos años más que él y era el segundo al mando en el área de mensajería. Él tomaba los primeros quince pisos y su amigo los otros quince hacia arriba, extrañamente siempre que le preguntaba la razón del por que él decía que le gustaba la vista pero Jiosuke pensaba algo más. Sus ojos eran celestes y su cabello rubio, muy común como lo llamaba Li pero igual había conquistado a más de una, en especial por sus lindos ojos, como el cielo como le decían las chicas. (Mitcha: si el niño no esta tan feo por que los ojos celestes son bonitos itos dreams: prefiero los marrones, jeje por que será…)

- Bueno Li….nos vemos….y suerte – le dijo ¿con? guiñándole el ojo.

Li no contestó, solo hizo rodar sus ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó dos pisos arriba del que era el suyo y recordó la advertencia de ese piso mentalmente. Todos en sus trabajos tenían una piedra de tropiezo y esta era la de él.

-Bueno días señorita Mijara- saludó cortésmente.

-Otra vez usted Li- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Le traigo un paquete al señor Chan- dijo haciendo a un lado su "saludo".

-JA ¡veo que sigue con su pose de conquistador, cerdos sexistas, eso es lo que son ustedes los hombres!- expresó con desprecio.

-Eeeehh dejare el paquete aquí, para cuando el llegue- contestó dejándolo en el escritorio, para poder salir rápido de ese lugar.

-Creen que el mundo es suyo…. más bien creo que ustedes deberían ser los esclavos- decía la mujer sin hacer caso al paquete.

-Bien gracias señorita Mijara- agradeció cortésmente.

-Lo estaré vigilando Li no se pase de listo ¿escuchó?- le advirtió.

-Hasta luego- contestó haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia.

Esa chica tenía un serio problema con los hombres, y su peor desgracia era que siempre se las desquitaba con él. Ella era una chica linda pero un "cerdo sexista" como ella los llama se había encargado de hacer así de "rencorosa" con los hombres.

Continuó con su recorrido hacia los demás pisos en donde siempre trataría con las secretarias de sus jefes, algunas más "cariñosas" que otras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Vamos chicos a trabajar!- ordenó una joven mujer.

-Eeeehh tenemos problemas aquí jefa- le comunicó un hombre acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió.

-Falta nuestra estrella principal-

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos publicidad sin nuestro protagonista?... argggHH ¡Qué rabia nos esta retrasando! ¿Y ahora que quiere?- preguntó comenzando a enojarse.

-Dice que su camerino es muy pequeño-

-Claro si tiene ego de elefante, como va a caber ahí- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja – rieron sus empleados- jefa ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Yo lo solucionaré-

-No sea muy dura jefa, el pobre tiene un complejo de niño mimado-

-No te preocupes yo me encargaré de él-

Así la chica se dirigió hacia el área de camerinos de su piso y llego al de su protagonista, tocó y espero un "pase" que nunca llegó, así que decidió entrar.

-Yamazaki… ¿y ahora que sucede?- preguntó.

-Saku, este camerino es muy pequeño para mi, soy una estrella merezco algo mejor- se quejó.

-Pero es un simple comercial, serán solo unas tomas nada más-

-¡Ayy cariño! tu no entiendes. Debo sentirme en ambiente para actuar como es debido-

-Solo harás unas tomas, por kami!- dijo cruzando sus brazos y rodando sus ojos.

-No me subas el tono, sabes bien que me puedo ir si quiero- le advirtió.

-Pues sabes, si te vas me importa un comino, en fin hay muchas estrellas como tú- respondió con un poco de enfado.

-Me ofendes, eso es lo que menos esperaba de ti Kinomoto Sakura- respondió llevándose su mano derecha a su pecho, en ademán de desilusión.

-Escucha Yamazaki….número uno… - dijo levantando un dedo- has retrazado nuestro trabajo por más de un mes y te niegas a colaborar. Dos…- alzando un segundo dedo-… exiges que se te pague más de lo acordado. Tres…- expresó levantando un tercer dedo-… te pones a renegar por todo,….ah!...y se me olvida decirte que ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!- finalizó haciendo mayor énfasis en su última frase.

Oie te parece este me gusto mas…

-¡Tú no puedes despedirme a mi! ¡Soy tu única esperanza para esa línea de ropa que quieres que yo me rebaje a modelar!- contestó.

- ¡Hola!- dijo moviendo sus manos para llamar la atención del chico –Hay noticias para ti Yamazaki: existen cientos de hombres el doble de atractivos que tú.- respondió.

Así la chica dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con un tremendo golpe, que dejó con la palabra en la boca al chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Shun-

-Buenos días Li-

-Paquete para su jefe-

-Hay Li acéptalo ¿Has venido a verme no es verdad?.-

-Eeeehh la verdad no. Traigo un paquete para su jefe- dijo con una gota en su cuello.

-¡Eres tan lindo Li, aunque me gustan las rosas ¿sabes?- le comentó.

-Bien me alegro o.0 aquí esta el paquete-

-Ohh jijiji se que eres tímido, pero tantos chocolates para mi solita- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Lo que digas Shun, nos veremos- se despidió.

-Claro, se que no aguantarás mucho tiempo sin mi jiji- le dijo antes de que él se retirara.

Durante el resto de la mañana pasó de un nivel a otro entregando paquetes por todo el edificio, y soportando una que otra "charla" con las secretarias de algunos departamentos, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Se encaminó al restaurante al que siempre iba a almorzar, para encontrarse como siempre a su segundo jefe y amigo.

-¡Oye amigo! ¡Que horrible expresión te cargas!- exclamó

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Parece que pasaste debajo de un auto antes de venir aquí- dijo en tono gracioso.

-¡Oye! ¿Tan mal estoy?- inquirió viendo su aspecto.

-Jaja vamos amigo ¿Tan difícil es ser mensajero de la empresa multimillonaria de Japón que secretamente te pertenece?-

-Eso no es verdad sabes que yo jamás accederé a tomar posesión de esa empresa por…-

-Si lo se no dependes de la riqueza de tu madre, y eres libre- terminó la frase que ya la conocía de memoria.

-Si lo sabes… ¿Por qué molestas tanto?-

-Me gusta ver tu cara de enfado, aunque no se como le haces para traer a todas las chicas del edificio de cabeza y no le haces caso a ninguna-

-¡Oye, tú hablas por que no sabes- dijo con enfado.

-¿No me digas que eres del otro equipo?….o ¿del otro lado del charco como dicen por ahí?- preguntó en tono burlón.

-Estas loco, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso es imposible- se defendió.

-Oye me alegra, jaja, ya estaba pensando en alejarme de ti, y seria una gran pérdida eres mi estrella principal- le contestó ya más tranquilo.

-Claro, ahora ¿Ya no soy tu amigo verdad?-

-Claro lo eres y uno de los mejores-

Entre platica sirvieron el almuerzo de ambos y degustaron cada uno su comida, sin perder el rumbo de la amena conversación.

-Y dime…

- ¡me! Jajaja – respondió con gracia.

- Gracioso ¬¬- comentó serio.- ¿Hay algo bueno para esta noche?-

esta buena esa, jaja te luciste

-¡Claro! tenemos trabajo, hay casa llena, además de una privada- le comunicó.

-Sabes que no asisto a esas- comentó serio.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no-

-Como quieras, jefe-

-Vamos amigo llámame Eriol. Sabes que odio que me llamen jefe-

-Debo irme, aun tengo trabajo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No llegues tarde, sabes que es a ti a quien buscan siempre- le recordó.

-Claro, como sea, allí estaré-

-Adiós, mi querido amigo Shaoran-

-Sabes Eriol…. a veces me pregunto por que soy todavía tu amigo-

-Por que no hay nadie como yo en este planeta- contestó con modestia.

-¡Es cierto!…. los de tu especie se acabaron-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

- Nada….Nos vemos-

El castaño se alejó del restaurante a paso lento ya que su edificio quedaba cerca pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho.

Se preguntaran como él, todo un "playboy", trabajaba en mensajería interna siendo dueño de las acciones de una de las empresas mas conocidas en Japón…. pues simple…. le gustaba su "libertad" y su madre estaba acostumbrada a imponer su ideas, así que deliberadamente había renunciado a ser un reconocido empresario, para dedicarse a lo que el le gustaba, no es que le gustara ser mensajero, pero eso era simple entretenimiento, aunque no le faltaba el dinero en ningún sentido, prefirió que su madre no le pagara todas sus cuentas. Sin embargo, la señora Li nunca cerraba la cuenta bancaria jugosa que se hayan imaginado, que le correspondía a su pequeño hijo.

Llego al lugar en donde pasaba sus entretenidas horas del día, y recomenzó su recorrido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó

-Si…. ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió dando media vuelta.

-Paquete para usted- respondió mostrándoselo.

-Ahh, muchas gracias jeje…. Eeeehh, que gusto verlo Li- contestó tomando el paquete.

-Eeeehh si bien ¿Podría firmar aquí?- pidió enseñándole el papel.

-Claro, sólo voy por mi pluma-

-Aquí esta la mía- dijo ofreciéndole la de él.

-Gracias Li, es todo un caballero jeje-

-Bueno, creo que es todo hasta luego- se despidió.

-Si adiós, nos veremos pronto- respondió con un movimiento de manos.

La chica sonrió ampliamente al castaño quien le miró. Le gustaba entregar mensajería en los últimos pisos por una razón: el área de publicidad. En si por la jefa de esa área: una linda chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con pequeños destellos dorados y mirada color jade, tan brillante como la joya misma y una sonrisa amplia y sincera que regalaba a todos. Ella era la única buena razón de trabajar ahí. Aunque la chica no parecía muy preocupada por una cita, ella era diferente a las demás y quizás era eso lo que le llamaba la atención hacia ella por que esa chica le parecía, como decirlo, curiosa, quería saber más de ella, pero sólo le entregaba su correspondencia, nunca pasaba a algo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manejaba en su auto hacia un lugar conocido para él, iba muy relajado, pues ahora se dirigía a su segundo empleo, el que le daba ese toque de adrenalina a su vida y por el cual se revelaba en contra de todas las imposiciones de su madre. El que le daba su libertad anhelada y que lo hacia sentir vivo de una manera muy divertida.

Llegó al lugar.

Un lujoso edificio de luces de neón llamativas, muy exclusivo y que era hogar de cientos de chicas por la noche.

La estructura era muy vistosa y tenia letreros por los lados.

Dejó su auto en el estacionamiento privado del lugar y se bajó. Caminó hacia una puerta negra que daba con el estacionamiento en donde le abrió un robusto hombre de gafas oscuras, cabello celeste y sonrisa traviesa.

-Pensé que no vendrías Xiao- le saludó.

-¿Qué? ¿Y perderme de la diversión?... ni pensarlo- contestó divertido.

-¿Esta vez iras con nosotros?- inquirió.

-No lo creo…. sabes que me gusta nada más dejarlas pidiendo más- contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

-Jajaja deberías acompañarnos- le invitó nuevamente.

-Lo pensaré-

-De acuerdo amigo-

Caminó por los pasillos alfombrados por satín rojo, hasta llegar a una puerta en donde se leía "_CLOW's"._ Entró y miró todo el local.

Era un lugar espacioso en el que se podía ver ocupado de varias mesas, en los extremos tanto derecho como izquierdo se ubicaba una barra para pedir bebidas y al fondo se observaba un escenario en forma de "I"que era iluminado por las luces que se encontraban en el techo. Todo se veía en orden, por el momento.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a arreglarse con su "uniforme" para esperar su turno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche transcurría para las visitantes de aquel lugar, quienes veían el espectáculo cómodamente.

Miró el local, estaba repleto de chicas, unas más lindas que otras y alguna por hay que daba que pensar, pero igual estaban ansiosas por el espectáculo que cada estrella de ese lugar presentaría. El suyo debía comenzar dentro de poco.

Un hombre de ojos azules oscuros como la noche, miró el escenario y se encaminó a él. Una vez allí tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a la multitud.

-Buenas noches bellas damas, es un placer para _"CLOW's"_ presentarles a nuestra estrella principal….

Se escuchó un gran alboroto y griterío por parte de las visitantes de ese lugar.

- ¡Denle la bienvenida a "_LOBO"_!

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y a aclamar al personaje que iba entrando desde la oscuridad del escenario. Una música comenzó a sonar por el lugar emocionando más a las chicas, ya en el centro se hallaba un musculoso hombre vestido de bombero, moviéndose sensualmente, y sonriendo detrás de un antifaz negro a su público, mostrando unos bellos ojos marrones.

CONTINUARA…

_NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: _o sea jaja la tocaya **_Mitcha _**y la linda **_Dreams kokoro_** jaja, que les ha parecido nee verdad que esta interesante, este a sido un esfuerzo conjunto entre aquí mi amigocha y yo, esperamos que les guste y que dejen reviews si no no seguimos verdad amiga

MitchaSip! Por que nos hemos dado cuenta que casi nadie escribe reviews y que mi amigochis me comentó que quería hacer otro fic….yo tenia esta idea un poco planeada y le pregunté si quería formar parte de ella jejeje pues sin que ni para que aceptó….¿Quién será ese bombero que apagará el fuego de esas chicas?...Si quieren uno solo notifíquenlo por un review. Era necesario hacer un cambio de rutina y espero que sea de su agrado.

DEJEN REVIEWS! (Solo arrastren su mouse hasta la esquina inferior izquierda y den clic submit review go) si no tenemos reviews….no sabrán que sucederá en el próximo capi de El Cuerpo Del Deseo.

Cuídense ;)

Ja ne!


	2. El Bombero

¡Holix! ¡Linda gente! Aquí tamos mi amiga y yo con este capi de El Cuerpo del Deseo….esperamos que lo disfruten y que nos dejen muchos reviews, si no morirán muahahaha, ehnn bueno creo que no tanto así verdad pero si "queremos reviews"

Disclaimer: este es un Universo Alterno, no habrá magia (eso creo si no se le ocurre a mi compa escribir sobre eso ¬¬ jejeje), tal vez un poco de todo (depende de nuestras cabecitas que a veces no nos ayudan en mucho ¬¬ en especial cuando trabajan juntas).

Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece y dudo que sea nuestro (eso pienso yo…aunque DrEaMs KoKoRo tiene ese deseo escrito en algún lugar… se vale soñar no crees a mi me da igual: p, solo felicito a esa maravillosa gente que creo tan bonito anime -).

Prepárense para este capi….

¡DISFRUTENLO!...

-Buenas noches bellas damas, es un placer para _"CLOW's"_ presentarles a nuestra estrella principal….

Se escuchó un gran alboroto y griterío por parte de las visitantes de ese lugar.

- ¡Denle la bienvenida a "_LOBO"_!

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y a aclamar al personaje que iba entrando desde la oscuridad del escenario. Una música comenzó a sonar por el lugar emocionando más a las chicas, ya en el centro se hallaba un musculoso hombre vestido de bombero, moviéndose sensualmente, y sonriendo detrás de un antifaz negro a su público, mostrando unos bellos ojos marrones.

El Cuerpo Del Deseo

Cáp. 2

El "bombero" se movía con sensualidad acaparando la atención de todas las chicas que habían asistido al club.

_Me with the floorshow  
Kickin´ with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you´re not with a man  
Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)_

Sus movimientos iban acorde a la música.

Movía sus caderas de un lado a otro con sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

Luego, avanzó unos pasos para estar más cerca de sus "espectadoras". Cuando estaba frente a ellas decidió quitarse la primera prenda: su chumpa. Se la quito lentamente dejándose la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba por dentro, los pantalones que eran sujetados por unos tirantes, su casco de bombero y su antifaz negro.

¡AHHHHHHHH!- exclamaron las presentes.

_I got  
(Funk)  
You got  
(Soul)  
We got everybody  
I´ve got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It´s time to move your body_

El "bombero" camino hacia un extremo del escenario. Ya en ese lugar, movió sus caderas en círculos, bajándose un tirante y mostrando una sonrisa, alborotando a las chicas.

Luego, se fue al otro extremo del escenario, donde dio media vuelta, movió sus caderas en círculos de nuevo y se bajó el otro tirante, este movimiento permitía ver la definición perfecta de su trasero. El se encontraba tan cerca de sus espectadoras que una de ellas no lo resistió y se dirigió a tocar su trasero. Ante esta acción el simplemente se alejo dejándola embobada, dirigiéndose al centro del escenario. Antes de llegar a su destino se deslizo por el suelo quedando apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, para mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba abajo.

_Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land_

-¡AAAHHHHHH!- volvían a exclamar las espectadoras.

El hombre de ojos azules estaba viendo como las visitantes gozaban viendo ese show, cuando se aproximo una mujer susurrándole algo al oído. El asintió y con el micrófono en mano dijo:

-¡Hey lobo!

El nombrado volteo a verlo.

Tenemos una cumpleañera esta noche!- le dijo con picardía.- es ella!- dijo señalando a la festejada. Era una joven mujer que se encontraba en una mesa a mitad del local.

_I don´t wanna rock, DJ  
But you´re making me feel so nice  
When´s it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cause you´re keepin´ me up all night_

El hombre sabía que significaba esa frase. Así que se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Bajó del escenario. Todas las mujeres tocaban ese cuerpo tan deseado mientras el caminaba con mirada seria hacia la festejada.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, vió a la chica con una mirada seria y sensual que derretía a cualquier mujer. La agasajada se sonrojó al ver ese "bombero" frente a ella.

_Singin´ in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I´ll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
(Right)  
You got no love, then you´re with the wrong man  
It´s time to move your body  
If you can´t get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It´s time to move your body_

El se subió a la mesa y comenzó a moverse sensualmente. Luego tomo la mano de la chica invitándola a estar encima de la mesa junto a el. La chica ni lenta ni perezosa/sin pensarlo dos veces subió también a la mesa y comenzó a bailar junto a el. Fue por un solo momento. El se bajo de la mesa y ayudo a bajar a la chica. Ya en el piso él le dio un beso y le coloco el casco dándole otro beso como regalo y susurrándole al oído con voz sensual un "Feliz Cumpleaños" y se alejo de ella para regresar al escenario, haciendo sonrojar al máximo a la festejada.

Ante esta acción unas chicas gritaron emocionadas, otras se morían de la envidia y unas terceras le mandaban miradas asesinas a la agasajada. (Jejeje así se siente dreams kokoro, se ve a dreams escondiendo la espada detrás de sus espalda y poniendo carita triste, "que te hace pensar eso?" ¬¬ )

Llego de nuevo al escenario para seguir su rutina.

- ¡Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa!- comenzaron a gritar varias mujeres.

- ¡Haz lo que piden tus chicas!- dijo el ojiazul.

El ambarino envió una mirada cómplice al animador y comenzó a sacarse la camisa del pantalón.

_I don´t wanna be sleazy  
Baby just tease me  
Got no family plan  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me ?  
Need permission to land_

-¡Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa! – gritaban las mujeres, que cada vez se unían mas voces para que cumplieran su petición.

Lentamente fue quitándose la camisa, para mostrar la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaban como dementes todas las mujeres. (incluyendo a dreams kokoro Jijijiji menos mal que solo yo, solo falta que consigas un micrófono tu jaja)

Con la camisa en sus manos comenzó a agitarla como si fuera un lazo.

- ¡A MI ¡! A MI!- pedían varias mujeres.

El hizo puño la camisa, dio media vuelta y la lanzó al público femenino que se pelaban por poseerla.

_I don´t wanna rock(rock) DJ (DJ)  
But you´re making me feel so nice  
When´s it gonna stop (stop), DJ?(DJ)  
Cause you´re keeping me up all night_

Había jalones de cabello, gritos, aruñones solo por una camisa….pero no era la camisa de cualquier hombre…era la camisa que había sido usada por ese "cuerpo" que todas esas mujeres deseaban tener a su lado. (vamos dreams kokoro!...no te dejes! Jijijiji XD, muahahaha es mia es mia, ehh que decías?)

La lucha fue ardua por conseguir esa prenda.

Finalmente una joven se quedo con ella, que hizo lo imposible por obtenerla.

El "bombero" ahora solo portaba su pantalón y su antifaz que dejaba ver esos ojos marrones que disfrutaban estos momentos.

- ¡Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa!- comenzaron de nuevo a gritar varias mujeres.

_I don´t wanna rock (rock), DJ(DJ)  
But you´re making me feel so nice  
When´s it gonna stop (stop), DJ?(DJ)  
Cause you´re keeping me up all night_

La estrella del espectáculo tomó de la pretina del pantalón y levantó sus cejas viendo al público en ademán de pregunta.

- ¡SIIIIII!- respondieron el público.

El elevó sus hombros y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaban como dementes todas las mujeres.(cálmate dreams, ya va, van a pensar que soy de esas que babean por shaoran, pero da igual es verdad jajaja)

Comenzó a bajarse la cremallera……..

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!...SIIIIIIII! – exclamaban las mujeres.

Pero volvió a subirla……

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- gritaron ellas.

El dio una sonrisa que lo hacia ver divertido y sensual. Realmente se divertía al hacer gozar a las mujeres.

- ¡Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa!- comenzaron de nuevo a gritar.

Comenzó a bajarse de nuevo la cremallera lentamente….

Luego se fue despojando de esa prenda……

N/A creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta acá por que pienso que nuestras lectoras se van a desmayar, van a quedar en shock y eso nos bueno para su salud -.- como futura doctora les recomiendo no seguir leyendo -.-….

Dreams kokoro toma el martillo que se encuentra debajo de un letrero que dice " use en caso que una de las escritoras no desee escribir escenas atrevidas entre otras", se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de Mitcha…..

PUM!

-. hey! Que pasó?- le pregunta enojada Mitcha, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

El golpe había sido tan grande que hasta la había botado de la silla.

- Estabas dejando la escena a medias. Debes finalizarla. Recuerda que fue tu idea…no te eches para atrás…

-Es cierto jejeje :p…..pero no te hubieras pasado ¬¬, me diste muy fuerte. Casi me arrancas la cabeza ¬¬#

- Era necesario si no no reaccionabas ¬¬ pensamientos "muahahahaha ahora si me la heche"

- Ya pues…mejor sigamos…- dijo Mitcha sentándose en la silla.-En que estábamos? O.o...

Cuando se estaba quitando el pantalón ¬¬#... nesecito a alguien dispuesto a donar cerebro en buen estado, interesados comunicarce con dreams kokoro de preferencia psicopata.

Ah! que barbara dreams!...pobrecita ella necesita uno de repuesto para cuando tenga vacaciones el de ella jijijiji :p

las mentes maestras se estravian y la tuya no es el caso jaja!

vaya pues!...¬¬...mejor sigamos...

Luego se fue despojando de esa prenda……

- ¡SIIIIII!- dijeron como locas.

Fue quitándoselo lentamente dejando ver su ropa interior que no era nada mas que un par de pantaloncillos negros, cortos algo ajustados. Cuando se despojo completamente el pantalón, se pudo observar totalmente ese cuerpo tan deseado por las mujeres: ese abdomen plano y firme, pectorales, sus miembros superiores como inferiores bien definidos y ese trasero que iba de acuerdo a su cuerpo y que se movía de un lado a otro, que hacia delirar a cualquier mujer.

¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaron como histéricas.

_Pimpin´ aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin´ ain´t easy  
But if you´re sellin´ it  
It´s alright_

Come on

Ahora demostrando su cuerpo en su totalidad.

El "bombero" se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde se volteo dando la espalda al público que en ese mismo instante se detuvo la música.

- ¡El bombero tiene que apagar ese fuego que lleva por dentro!...- exclamó el ojiazul.-…Así que…. ¿chicas con que se apaga el fuego?

- ¡CON AGUA!- contestaron las presentes.

- No se escucha…-respondió el animador.

- ¡CON AGUA!- repitieron las mujeres.

- ¡Correcto!

En ese momento un chorro de agua desde el techo del escenario cayó en el "bombero" mojándolo por completo. Mientras se refrescaba con ese líquido dio media vuelta bailando sensualmente.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- exclamaron las mujeres.

El se alejo del chorro de agua y se acerco más al público. Cuando estaba ahí, comenzó a halarse el pantaloncillos, mojándolas con su cabello empapado.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- volvieron a gritar como histéricas.(dreams cálmate! Dice Mitcha deteniéndola. Ahh yo voy déjame es mío mío…jaja es por la emoción, dreams empieza a alejarse sigilosamente de mitcha, pero la malévola brujis la sujeta con una soga, snif snif T.T)

- ¡Chicas!...-habló de nuevo el animador- …¿Quién desea secar a ese bombero?...

- ¡YOOOOO! ¡YOOOO! ¡YOOOOO!- respondieron varias mujeres.(entre ellas Dreams kokoro XD, y mitcha que no queda atrás...YOO! O.o)

- Mmm…Esto esta difícil….Lobo…¿Quien escoges?...-preguntó el ojiazul.

Lobo le envió una mirada seria y no contestó.

-Mmm….hagamos una cosa…-contestó el presentador.

- ¿QUEEE?- contestaron las presentes.

- ¡Una subasta!- Respondió el ojiazul.-¿Quién proponga mas dinero seca a lobo!- finalizó dándole un tono de picardía a la última frase.

Ante tal proposición, Lobo le dirigió una mirada asesina al ojiazul quien le causó gracia y señaló al público dándole a entender que ellas deseaban eso.

Las mujeres se quedaron calladas, pero no fue por mucho tiempo…

- ¡Doy 6,000 yens!- se oyó desde atrás.

- ¡Vaya!...6,000 yens!-contestó el animador- ¿Quién da más?

-¡7,000 yens!- exclamó otra voz al otro extremo.

Mientras Lobo caminaba de un extremo al otro del escenario, bailando sensualmente.

_  
I don´t wanna rock (rock), DJ(DJ)  
But you´re making me feel so nice  
When´s it gonna stop(stop), DJ?(DJ)  
Cause you´re keeping me up all night_

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritaban las mujeres.

-¿Quién da más?- preguntaba el ojiazul.

-¡12,000 yens!- se escuchó decir.

- ¡24,000!- gritó otra mujer.

Lobo se acercó a una mujer que se veía tímida. Se aproximo a ella y le susurro al oído con voz sensual "chiquilla…no seas tímida diviértete que ha eso has venido"guiñandole el ojo y alejándose de ella para seguir su espectáculo. La mujer se sonrojó ante tal comentario.

Esa escena no paso desapercibida por el animador quien mostró una sonrisa divertida.

-¡30,000!- exclamó una chica.

-¡Vaya!¡30,000!- repitió el ojiazul.- ¡30,000 a la una…..30,000 a las dos….

-¡60,000!- interrumpió una mujer.

-¡Wow! ¡60,000?- preguntó el animador.-¿Quién dijo 60,000?

-¡Yo!

Lobo dio media vuelta para buscar a la dueña de esa voz que no era nada más que la mujer a la que acababa de susurrarle al oído. El se quedo un momento incrédulo pero fue ocultada por una sonrisa….¿60,000 yens!...eso si era bastante dinero.

- ¡60,000 yens a la una!... ¡60,000 yens a las dos!...- comenzó a contar el ojiazul.

-……….

El ojiazul guardó silencio por un momento, esperando que alguna ofreciera más. Pero ninguna mujer se atrevía a proponer más dinero. Era una cantidad que no se esperaban que llegaran.

-¡60,000 a las tres!- finalizó el presentador, acercándose a Lobo.- Ahora venga al escenario a cumplir con el contrato.

-¡NOOOOO!- respondieron varias mujeres.

La mujer se puso de pie y con ayuda de uno de los hombres que trabajaban en el club logró subir al escenario.

-¿Cómo se llama nuestra ganadora?- preguntó el ojiazul acercándole el micrófono.

- Kasumi - respondió con timidez. (otro nombre a mi lista negra muahaha)

-Muy bien Kasumi…es hora de cumplir con el trato.

La mujer le entregó el dinero que lo mostró al público para hacer constatar que no era ninguna farsa.

- Lobo es todo suyo- dijo el ojiazul entregándole una toalla- Ahora puede secarlo.

La mujer se aproximo a él comenzando a secar ese "cuerpo". Fue secándolo desde sus miembros inferiores hasta llegar a su abdomen y pectorales. Lobo sonrió seductoramente haciéndola sonrojar. Ella continuó con su actividad secando su cabello. Cuando llegó al rostro del ambarino la vio con una mirada seductora que hizo que su sonrojo fuera mas evidente.

-¡Que envidia!- chilló una.

-¡Vamos chicas!...hay que aceptar la derrota como todas unas mujeres….para la próxima deben venir mejor preparadas.- respondió el ojiazul.

Cuando la mujer finalizó Lobo se acercó a su oído, susurrándole " no me esperaba esto de ti chiquilla…muchas gracias" no sin antes darle un beso como agradecimiento.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- gritaron las mujeres al ver la escena.

-Ahora que Lobo esta seco…es hora que se despida de ustedes chicas.

-¡NOOOOO!- contestaron.

-¡Vamos chicas!...- hizo un pausa para agregar- Lobo despídete de ellas.

_I don´t wanna rock(rock), DJ(DJ)  
But you´re making me feel so nice  
When´s it gonna stop (stop), DJ?(DJ)  
Cause you´re keeping me up all night_

Lobo se acercó a su público. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a mover su trasero rápidamente (N/A el movimiento al que me refiero es como cuando hacen "temblar el trasero" entienden? Jajajaja gelatinoso el chico pues…)

-¡AAAHHHHH!- gritaron.

Se despidió de ellas enviándoles un beso al mismo tiempo que terminara la canción.

De pronto se apagaron las luces. Fue por unos segundos. Se volvieron a encender para poder apreciar en el escenario al animador.

- ¡Chicas este ha sido el espectáculo de Lobo!... ¡Démosle un aplauso!

-¡BRAVOOO!.. ¡AAAHHHH!- exclamaron unas mientras otras aplaudían sin cesar y unas últimas silbaban.

- ¡Que siga la noche!- expresó el ojiazul.-¡Música! – pidió al Dj que se encontraba en lo alto de una pequeña tarima.

El ojiazul se bajó del escenario y se dirigió a uno de los bares que se encontraban a cada extremo del local.

Atrás del escenario…..mas específicamente en una habitación….

Lobo estaba vistiéndose. Se quitó el antifaz negro que usaba, se puso la ropa que traia puesta y salió de la habitación.

-¡Buen espectáculo Lobo!- dijo uno de los hombres que trabajaban ahí.

- Gracias.- contestó.

- Espero hacer un buen espectáculo como el tuyo algún día.

- Si te esfuerzas lo lograras- dijo dándole ánimos.- Nos vemos.

Caminó por el pasillo que lo condujo a la puerta trasera del local por donde salió, no sin antes despedirse de algunos de sus compañeros con los que se topaba.

Llego a su auto y emprendió su camino a su apartamento.

Cuando llego al edificio dejo parqueado su auto en el estacionamiento.

Tomo el ascensor. Llego a su apartamento, entró, dejo las llaves en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y se dirigió al baño para despojarse de sus ropas y darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Luego de la ducha se dirigió a su cama no sin antes observarse en el espejo para ver ese brillo que existía en sus ojos y esa sonrisa que demostraba que este día se había divertido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucho el molesto sonido del despertador sacarlo nuevamente de su placido sueño, a pesar de lo mucho que se divertía en su "trabajo nocturno" debía de levantarse para llegar al trabajo en las empresas Li ya sin mas empezó con la rutina diaria para luego dirigirse con una sonrisa coqueta a su destino…

Ya en su pequeña oficina se dispuso a trabajar cuando observo un paquete en singular que llamo su atención "señorita Kinomoto" leyó el destinatario. Aquella sonrisa volvía a plasmarse en su rostro de esas que solo por la noche se hacen cómplices en su "rutina" (mitcha babeando al imaginarse a shao, sonriéndole a ella...y Dreams encima de él :P)

Llego al departamento de publicidad, encaminándose directamente al ya conocido territorio Kinomoto como le llamaba él, encontrándose con la sonrisa de ella un poco, ¿apagada? La miro sin comprender para luego mirarle a él directamente, mismo instante en que su sonrisa cambio por una mas sincera.

-paquete para usted señorita kinomoto-

-hay gracias, jaja pero no creo que me hayan enviado lo que quiero-

-y que es lo que quiere- pregunto el castaño en forma sensual.

-o/o ehh un modelo, aunque sea inflable- contestó nerviosa.

-en ese caso creo que no es lo que esperaba- completo sonriendo el hombre.

-gracias- la castaña aun no salía de un sonrojo provocado por él cuando ya le plantaba otro (jajaja ya mucho cuento)

El chico salio dándole un ultimo vistazo a la escultural figura tras él devolviéndole a sus mejias el carmín ya antes controlado y un singular brillo en sus esmeraldas.

Cuando estaba por tomar el ascensor chocó con una chica mas baja que el (aunque todas son mas bajas que el jaja) y de coletas negras, a la cual reconoció inmediatamente.

-Meiling!- exclamo el chico incrédulo.

-Xiaolang! ¿que haces aquí?-

-aquí trabajo-

-por fin decidiste aceptar tu puesto-

-calla que aquí nadie sabe quien soy-

-¿y entonces?-

-soy el cartero jeje-

-!QUE¡¡¡ eso no puede ser Xiao, si eres dueño de la mitad…-

Ya no pudo continuar por que la mano de él se había posado sobre sus labios haciéndolos callar.

-sabes no tengo tiempo para discutir eso con tigo, al rato nos veremos- alejandose de ella.

-Xiao, te exijo que me des una explicación ahora¡¡- chillo exasperada la pelinegra pero el castaño ya estaba encerrado en el elevador.

-aaarrrggg eres un bruto xiao!-

Asi dejo de rezongar y se encamino a su destino, corrió a abrazar a la chica castaña que se encontraba distraída en su catalogo.

-Meiling que sorpresa!-

-supe que estabas triste y aquí estoy amiga-

-jaja o.0 Tomoyo no cambia ¬¬-

-jajaja soy la mejor animando a mis amigas-

-ya lo creo ¬¬-

-pero dime por que esa cara parece que tienes 100 años de no salir de esta cueva-

-mei este es mi trabajo-

-eso indica lo que pienso, dime que pasa, te ves estresada-

-pues resulta que el Baka modelo que tenía para la publicidad de la nueva línea de ropa de la compañía, resulto ser un cretino, y ahora necesito un modelo, antes de que me despidan-

-ya veo, jaja no te preocupes yo se como hacerte olvidar tus penas- meiling con pose de súper heroína y el puño alzado con muchas luces saliendo detrás de ella.

Sakura la mira con cientos de gotas sobre su nuca y rayitas azules en el rostro.

-pero si lo que quiero es solucionarlos no olvidarlos Meiling- respondió algo nerviosa.

-veras como los solucionas y los olvidas a la vez jajaja- mirada picara por parte de Meiling- después de un rato con migo veras como te pones mejor-

-jeje en verdad Mei gracias pero debo trabajar-

-pasaremos por ti a las 7:30, y no esperaremos por ti Saku, debemos llegar temprano para lograr buenos puestos-

-hoee? Pero…pero….-

-nada de peros, nos veremos, chao amiga-

Asi la pelinegra salio del edificio balanceándose sensualmente (típico de Mei…) llamando la atención de unos cuantos, aunque lo hacia por diversión no dejaba de sorprender a la castaña que le miraba su paso triunfante.

-estoy segura que me arrepentiré por esto…- dijo resignada...

Continuara...

_bie! esperamos que apesar de las costantes lokuras de mi amiguis aqui les guste el capi...aunque si no les gusta preparense a morir lenta y dolorosamene muahahahaha, ehhh no mejor no jiji ehh saben que nosotras nos esforzamos y que lo hacemos para mantener feliz a la clientela...jajaja bien si supieran por lo que tuvimos que pasar"pensamientos" se ve a mitcha y a dreams, en un barquita de madera _con la computadora a cuestas y remando para salir de la inundacion a la ves que escriben el capitulo 2 por sus lectora jajaja"fin de pensamientos"

_asi que mas les vale dejar muchos reviews _siiiiii

Antes que se me olvide la cancion es de Robbin Williams "Rock Dj" y este capi va para YiNgFa-SC, Panthera-Li y oMaruo. (para levantar los animos, que tengan energias para seguir trabajando y por pasarme los capitulos antes que los demas)

_-uy!dreams! se esta undiendo el bote!_

_-no puede ser!...contestemos los reviews antes que nos hundamos!_

_-okis!_

_oMaruo: Holas! estamos bien!gracias por que nos quedo bonito y este esta mejor:P_

_con respecto a tus preguntas sip! va salir Tomoyo y Sakura se fijara muy rapido! no es tan lela la niña ¬¬ jejeje :P y talvez lo tendras como regalo de navidad (eso depende si hay cupo por que hay muchas que lo quieren) gracias por tu review! y pendiente que si lo seguiremos!_

_YiNgFa-SC: Holix! niña! esta bien que me llames Vane – chan._

_La frase que dice Eriol es demasiado conocida jejeje :P... pues si no tenias que preparar la tacita mejor el barril! jajajaja :P y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo! cuidate y gracias por el review!_

_LadyAmatista: me doy cuenta que lees todos mis fics! y este tampoco sera de los que no dejaremos tirados! ._

_angela: ya ves! no nos hemos tardado tanto! lo unico que nos hizo inconveniente fue la alerta roja que hubo en el pais,pero no te procupes que haremos lo posible por actualizar. Gracias por el review!_

_Pantera-Li: gracias! gracias!lo del bombero se le ocurrio a Dreams peroa mi me toco hacer lo interesante del por que se vistio de bombero. Gracias por tu review! y recuerda:...TE QUEREMOS PANTHER! TE QUEREMOS:p (ya sabes a que me refiero)_

_lilia: es que era tan facil adivinar! si no adivinaran ya seria el colmo:P...que somos un duo dinamico! somos...Batman y Robin! (version femenina) _Kobayakawa Miyuki y Tsujimoto Natsumi...Momo y Sae _la gorda y la flaca jijiji :P a ver si adivinas quien es cada quien? Cuidate y gracias por tu review!_

_Sakua-chan: sip! es el cuerpo del deseo. (Pense ponerle stripper el cuerpo del deseo pero se leeria muy obvio ¬¬) la personalidad de Shao la pusimos asi para cambiar el estilo al que siempre hacen de él...espero te guste. Gracias por el review._

_Ghia-Hikari: Gracias a Dios que te encontraste con esta historia! (Mitcha y Dreams se arrodillan) y tambien por dejarnos un review. Cuidate!_

_cuidense gente bonita!_

_Ja ne!_

_capitana! nos hundimos!_

_ya lo se marinero!...fue un placer estar con usted_

_igualmente..._

_el bote se hunde...se salvaran nuestras escritoras? O.o_


End file.
